Une Histoire d'Hollstein
by Mel DiCaire Benaim
Summary: Une série d'OS sur les personnages de Carmilla et Laura.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde, voici le premier mini OS d'une série d'OS sur le Hollstein, mon ship préféré dans cette série.**_

_**A chaque fois, je prendrais un thème, que ce soit un mot, une phrase, ou un objet, et j'écrirais un OS dessus, j'ai déjà écrit les deux premiers, mais si vous voulez me proposer des idées, je suis preneuse bien sûr.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**CK/LH**_

_"Yellow Pillow"_

_**En voulant se mettre au lit, ce soir-là, Laura avait à nouveau remarqué la disparition de son oreiller.**_

_**Soupirant, la brunette n'avait pas eu à se demander où il se trouvait, en effet, depuis que sa chambre avait été envahie, par sa nouvelle colocataire, Carmilla Karnstein, ses affaires avaient tendance à disparaître, où à changer mystérieusement de place, atterrissant la plupart du temps sur le lit de ladite nouvelle colocataire.**_

_**Surtout son oreiller en fait, il semblerait que la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène se soit découvert une passion pour lui, et ne puisse dormir sans.**_

_**Ce qui commençait doucement, mais sûrement à la faire sortir de ses gonds, et pourtant, elle était quelqu'un d'habituellement très calme.**_

_**Mais, quand il s'agissait de Carmilla, elle avait tendance à ne pas avoir de patience, elle ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi la pétillante vampire provoquait cet effet-là sur elle, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir en fait.**_

_**Se retournant, prête à commencer une nouvelle dispute, très certainement à sens unique avec sa colocataire, afin de lui faire comprendre que partager leur chambre ne voulait pas dire forcément, partager le reste de leurs affaires, Laura soupira, détaillant la jeune femme endormie.**_

_**Carmilla était adorable, dans le genre, vraiment, vraiment très adorable.**_

_**Elle tenait contre elle le fameux oreiller de couleur jaune, un léger sourire aux lèvres, une expression apaisée sur le visage, comme Laura n'avait jamais vue sur cette peau de porcelaine, la faisant soupirer, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute, toute agressivité sortant de son corps, elle n'était pas assez méchante pour la déranger dans son sommeil.**_

_**Se laissant tomber sur son lit, la brunette gémit, comprenant qu'une fois encore, sa colocataire avait gagné, elle aurait très certainement mal au cou demain matin, mais elle se sentait capable de surmonter ça.**_

_**Si c'était pour le sourire de Carmilla, elle était d'accord de sacrifier un peu de son confort, et ce, tous les jours à venir.**_

_**Ou alors elle pourrait toujours se racheter un oreiller, comme ça elle pourrait laisser son oreiller jaune à sa colocataire, oui, elle ferait sûrement ça, en espérant qu'elle ne se le fasse pas prendre, lui aussi…**_

_**CK/LH**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, le prochain est déjà écrit et s'intitule "Nightmare", il sera du point de vue de Carmilla, afin de changer de temps en temps de point de vue.**_

_**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la publication !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Benaïm.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey tout le monde, désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière, j'ai été pas mal occupé et j'ai complètement zappée, mais me voici avec ce deuxième On-Shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Je me suis inspirée des cauchemars que fais Laura dans la série, tout en basant ça plus du point de vue de Carmilla.**_

_**Parce que comme j'avais déjà fait le dernier du point de vue de Laura, je trouvais ça bien d'alterner entre les deux, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Avant de vous laisser lire, enfin, pour ceux qui lisent mon blabla, je voulais juste savoir qui se cache derrière le "V.B." d'une de mes reviews ? X)**_

_**Dis comme ça, ça fait bizarre, mais en faites, je m'explique, j'ai reçu une review d'un "Baba" (qui est plus ou moins le surnom officiel de Cyril Hanouna) sur l'une de mes fics et en déconnant, sur Twitter, je dis : "Après Baba ça sera au tour de qui ?" je me connecte sur ma boîte mail et cette fois-ci, je vois écrit V.B., alors j'ai paniqué deux secondes parce que Valérie Benaïm quoi, et je me suis donc demandé, si la personne qui m'a laissé cette gentille review avait voulu déconner niveau pseudo ou si ses initiales étaient vraiment VB.**_

_**Voili, voilà, à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon petit laïus un peu délirant, merci, j'en profite donc pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**_

_**LH/CK**_

"Nightmare"

_**Assise sur son lit, Carmilla voyait sa colocataire s'agiter dans son sommeil, des gémissements sortant d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, la faisant s'inquiéter légèrement, non en faites bien plus que légèrement, elle était terrorisée.**_

_**Elle savait que toutes les personnes qui avaient été enlevées par sa mère avaient eu des cauchemars avant ça, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son niveau de terreur toutes les nuits.**_

_**S'il arrivait quelque chose à Laura, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre, la vampire avait déjà perdu. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre une autre personne qu'elle commençait à apprécier.**_

_**Descendant de son lit, marchant calmement jusqu'à celui de sa colocataire, Carmilla s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit de la jeune journaliste, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, essayant de la calmer.**_

"CreamPuff, c'est un cauchemar, juste un petit cauchemar, réveille-toi"

_**Un petit cauchemar, oui,**_ _**elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. **_

_**Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Laura soit la prochaine, elle se refusait à y penser plus que quelques secondes…**_

_**Secouant doucement l'épaule de sa colocataire, Carmilla la sentit se redresser en un sursaut, passant ses bras autour de son cou, la respiration haletante, des larmes dans ses yeux bruns qui coulèrent sur l'épaule de la vampire, tandis que des sanglots se faisaient entendre dans la respiration de la journaliste en herbe.**_

"C'était horrible… Du sang partout… Et il y avait ce rire… De petite fille… J'essayais de la trouver… Mais je n'y arrivais pas… C'était trop dangereux pour elle là-bas… Tu comprends…"

_**Acquiesçant, Carmilla recommença à caresser les cheveux de soie de sa colocataire, s'étonnant de leur douceur.**_

_**Se mettant à fredonner une ancienne comptine que sa véritable mère lui chantait quand elle était petite, la berçant doucement, sentant peu à peu les sanglots de Laura se calmer, et sa respiration se calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau régulière, lui faisant comprendre que la jeune femme s'était endormi.**_

_**Décidant de la garder encore un peu contre elle, la vampire soupira, il était de plus en plus évidant que sa mère avait choisi sa colocataire pour être la suivante, et elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre ça.**_

_**Fermant les yeux un court instant, inspirant à plein poumon l'odeur de la journaliste, Carmilla se fit une promesse, elle ne pouvait peut-être pas faire grand-chose, mais elle allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'empêcher de toucher à ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Laura.**_

_**Elle avait foiré avec elle, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse pareille avec la petite humaine qu'elle tenait contre elle, semblant tellement fragile à cet instant.**_

_**C'était une question d'honneur, et peut-être aussi un peu, d'autre chose, mais elle n'était pas encore capable de mettre le doigt dessus, à moins bien sûr, qu'elle ne soit juste en train de se voiler la face…**_

_**LH/CK**_

_**Et voilà ! J'en viens à me rendre compte que mon petit texte d'intro est quasi aussi grand que l'OS en lui-même.**_

_**Je ferais une intro plus courte la prochaine fois et j'essayerais de faire un OS plus long, promis !**_

_**En attendant, j'attends vos avis sur celui-ci, et j'attends qu'on me propose des thèmes aussi, pour que je puisse en écrire d'autres, alors lâchez-vous, proposez moi-même le premier mot qui vous viens à l'esprit !**_

_**Bisous, **_

_**Mel DiCaire Benaïm.**_


End file.
